Lest We Forget
by babee-angel
Summary: A remembrance day tribute. I personally hate war, but on this day, I say thank you, for those that have served us.  WWI ended today 1918 . Char death. One Shot


Hi Guys,

No flames on this one please.

Nov 11, at 11am was when WWI ended. UK and Canada call this day Remembrance day. We pay tribute and honor those who have served in the wars today.

I hate wars. It's so cruel. I hate the current one that's going on b/c it's so pointless. I wish for peace.

But today I want to say thank you. Because of their sacrifice, we are living in a free country. I can't imagine how the world would be like if we didn't fight back in WW2...

The Poem in this story is called In Flanders Fields.

Many of us are way too young to know how it feels like to suffer in war. But the way things are now, is all due to what they did for us in the past.

* * *

**By: Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae, MD (1872-1918)**  
**Canadian Army**

_**In Flanders Fields the poppies blow**__  
__**Between the crosses row on row,**__  
__**That mark our place; and in the sky**__  
__**The larks, still bravely singing, fly**__  
__**Scarce heard amid the guns below.**_

Mikan POV

The battle has been tough. Everyone is worn out and the number of people left on both sides is dwindling down.

I don't want to fight anymore.

It was just last year when I lost my mother in the fight leading up to the war. The teachers were no longer able to hide the silent war that has been raging for ages. Everyone who was not capture chose sides to fight on.

Lucky for me, my friends came with me to fight against the Elementary School Principle. I don't know what I would do if they had picked the opposite side.

But both sides have been hurting. The endless battle left everyone exhausted. It's only a matter of time before this will all come to an end.

_**We are the Dead. Short days ago**__  
__**We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,**__  
__**Loved and were loved, and now we lie**__  
__**In Flanders fields.**_

Just last week we were able to bring down Luna, but not without casualties. My beloved Tsubasa Senpai gave up his life to keep her in the building when it collapsed. Misaki was devastated and has become so reckless when going on missions. We had to tranquilize her to force her to rest in-between missions.

There are only 2 more targets we need to bring down before the enemies fall apart. Persona and the principle. Once the head of the operation is gone, it will all be over.

We must keep on going, for the sake of those who have fought and fallen before us.

_**Take up our quarrel with the foe:**__  
__**To you from failing hands we throw**__  
__**The torch; be yours to hold it high.**__  
__**If ye break faith with us who die**__  
__**We shall not sleep, though poppies grow**__  
__**In Flanders fields.**_

This is it.

The grand finale.

Natsume is currently battling with Persona. I can see them fighting from the corner of my eyes. I'm worried about him but I can't loose focus on my target.

The elementary school principle was smirking at me when he noticed that I was distracted.

He picked up a near by sword and started walking towards me confidently thinking that I was distracted by Natsume's fight.

Once he was close enough I used the shadow alice on him. His face changed from confident to surprise then finally to anger and frustration. He glared at me as I walked towards him.

I took the sword from his hand and held the edge to his throat.

"Any last words?" I asked as I pressed the sword against his throat causing him to bleed.

His glare hardened, "At least I'll have your boyfriend's company when I'm in hell." He sneered.

His words caused me to immediately look back at Natsume's fight. I saw him on the ground with Persona hovering over him. Natsume was badly hurt and Persona was about to use his alice on him.

"Natsume!" I yelled as I sent a nullification shield to cover him.

The shield was able to stop Persona's alice but the principle took advantage of the moment and broke free of my hold.

He took a gun that was lying on the floor and shot me.

As I fell to the ground, I heard Natsume yell my name and I saw tears in his eyes.

His anger and sadness caused his Alice to go out of control.

Flames flared out of his body as he lost control. The flames were so hot that it incinerated Persona instantly because he was so close to Natsume.

I watched Natsume run towards us as my breaths became more laboured.

I saw the Principle looking at Natsume in fear before firing his gun at him. However the flames covering Natsume's body were so hot that it stopped the bullets from ever hitting him. Natsume shot a huge fireball at the principle that the principle couldn't dodge.

We had finally won the war. I can finally rest now.

My eyes are starting to feel really heavy and my hearing was also disappearing.

I saw the flames around Natsume disappear as he approached me. He pulled me into his arms and held onto me. I can faintly see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he's saying anymore. I gave him a faint smile as I closed my eyes for that final time.

Normal POV

Natsume's anguished cries were soon interrupted by uncontrollable coughs. He started coughing out blood while his insides felt like it was being melted by acid.

He knew exactly what it was. It was his 4th type Alice eating him up. He was warned by Subaru not to over use his Alice again for it might be his last time. But when Mikan got shot, it didn't matter anymore. He smiled bitterly as he looked down at Mikan's body.

He wrapped his arms around her and waited for the pain to stop so he can be with his beloved once more.

~Years Later~

The Academy has been restored. All of the elementary principle's clones have been captured and his Alice was suppressed.

Shiki has taken the job as the middle school principle while Narumi has taken on the role of the elementary school principle.

Since the AAO has dissolved many things about the school has changed. Communication with the outside world is allowed. Parents are able to visit their children. The children are able to go home for the holidays. The students have been bestowed the gift of freedom.

Today was the first day you can move into the school dormitories. Classes will start in a couple of days so the school is buzzing with activities. Many students are moving in and their family is there to help them.

After a couple helped their daughter move in, they went to the Northern part of the school towards the forest. They went up on the little hill and looked down at the rows of crosses that filled the field.

The women broke down sobbing at the scene before them.

Her husband patted her back trying to comfort her as tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Don't cry Hotaru. Mikan wouldn't want to see you sad."

"If only I was there for her, Ruka. I should have made her better armour to wear. Something that could have saved her. I should have been closer to them so I could have healed them." Hotaru ranted through her tears.

"It's not your fault. We did everything we could. It was already too late when we got to them. At least they have each othe nowr." Ruka replied as a single tear escaped from his eyes.

"Come on. We have to go back to say goodbye to Kari before we leave." Ruka said as he helped Hotaru stand up.

Hotaru wiped the tears from her face and walked towards the monument and placed the flowers they had brought.

"Thank you everyone." She whispered as she and Ruka bowed and left.

* * *

Yes I will get back to writing on my RO story. I like totally lost track of it and what i want to write. But I think I have an idea so I'll get going on it again.


End file.
